


Winter im Norden

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Brakelmanns POV, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Adsche und Brakelmann sind früh am Morgen auf dem Heimweg und haben mit den Gefahren der Witterung zu kämpfen. Die zwei sind hier noch Teenager, so 15, 16 Jahre alt.>Post in meinem LJ





	Winter im Norden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca2525 (Rebecca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Im Schnee stecken bleiben  
> Bingo: Kichern  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Pre-Slash, Humor, slice of life  
> Handlung: Adsche und Brakelmann sind früh am Morgen auf dem Heimweg und haben mit den Gefahren der Witterung zu kämpfen. Die zwei sind hier noch Teenager, so 15, 16 Jahre alt.  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> A/N: Sorry wegen der Verspätung! Ich habe es gestern einfach nicht mehr geschafft und konnte erst heute nach der Arbeit schreiben …

***

 

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!“ Brakelmann zerrte und zog, aber was er auch tat, er schien nur immer noch tiefer einzusinken. Und Adsche war mal wieder so gar keine Hilfe. Kicherte wie ein Irrer und ließ sich wieder in den Schnee fallen, aus dem er sich eben mühsam herausgearbeitet hatte.

„Ich steck hier fest, und wer weiß, was die Mofa abgekriegt hat!“

„Aber …“, Asche gluckste und machte einen neuen Anlauf. „Du bist schon ganz rot im Gesicht, Brakelmann.“

„Ich komm hier nicht raus!“ Dachte der vielleicht, er machte Witze? Als es sie eben in der Kurve aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, waren sie beide zum Glück im Tiefschnee gelandet. Aber während Adsche festen Grund unter sich hatte, hatte er den Straßengraben erwischt und war fast bis zum Bauchnabel im Schnee versunken. Und irgendetwas schien seinen rechten Fuß zu umklammern.

Adsche wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, stand auf und zerrte die Mofa aus der Schneewehe am Straßenrand. „Ist noch alles dran.“

An der Mofa vielleicht, aber ihm wurde so langsam saukalt, und was das mit seinem Fuß war, wollte er lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. „Adsche!“

„Moment …“ Adsche kam vorsichtig näher, vermied es aber, selbst auch in den Graben zu treten. Brakelmann streckte die Arme aus, Adsche griff nach ihm und zog. Zerrte. Fluchte, und zog noch kräftiger, bis irgendetwas nachgab und sie beide in den Schnee purzelten. Adsche unten, er oben. Wenigstens war das jetzt wärmer. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen zwischen ihren Köpfen, und einen Moment lang starrte er auf lange Wimpern, an denen die Luftfeuchtigkeit zu kristallisieren schien. Aber dann fing Adsche auch schon an, ungeduldig zu zappeln und er rutschte zur Seite. „Au.“

Adsche stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Hast du dir was getan?“

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich das schmerzende Fußgelenk. „Aber mein Stiefel ist steckengeblieben.“

Adsche fing schon wieder an zu kichern. Und er wußte auch nicht warum, vielleicht lag es am Köm, den sie am frühen Morgen auf der Hochzeit von Klutens Liese geschnorrt hatten, oder an dem Schrecken, der ihm in die Glieder gefahren war, als er die Kontrolle über die Mofa verloren hatte, oder vielleicht war Adsche auch nur furchtbar ansteckend – jedenfalls lachte er mit. So lange, bis sie beide nach Luft japsten.

„Und jetzt?“ Das war noch ein gutes Stück bis nach Hause, das konnte er doch kaum ohne Stiefel gehen. Seine Mutti sagte immer, von kalten Füßen wurde man krank. Brakelmann schniefte. Da, es fing schon an!

„Vielleicht, wenn du dich auf die Mofa stützt … dann kannst du auf einem Bein hüpfen?“

Brakelmann tippte sich wortlos an den Kopf.

Adsche legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Dabei fing er immer an, auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, und aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn das heute noch nervöser als sonst. Mußte am Köm liegen.

„Hier können wir jedenfalls nicht bleiben.“

Brakelmann rollte mit den Augen.

Am Ende ließen sie die Mofa wo sie war, und er stützte sich auf Adsche und humpelte den Rest des Weges mehr recht als schlecht nach Hause. Sein Fuß wurde natürlich saukalt, aber da, wo er sich gegen Adsche lehnte und da, wo Adsches Arm um seinen Rücken faßte, da war ihm ganz warm. Und vielleicht war das ja stärker als der kalte Fuß.

 

* Fin *


End file.
